


Aquatic Encounters

by Starshadow_Moon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Plot What Plot, Public Nudity, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshadow_Moon/pseuds/Starshadow_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is taking a bath, and has a run-in with Anise. A very short story that may be expanded later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquatic Encounters

Daniel was relaxing in the Tok’ra bathing pools, admiring the beautiful, crystalline pool walls. The archaeological mission that he’d helped them with today ended up being very dusty, which was sort of a given, considering they’d been caught in a dustwind, as the Tok’ra called it. The Tok’ra had been kind enough to let him bathe before he returned home to Earth.

“Daniel, I thought you might like to know that we solved the Caesri cipher.”

He whirled in surprise. His favorite Tok’ra archaeologist, Anise, was standing at the entrance, apparently surveying his form with a slight smirk. He stood still for a moment, in shock, and then dropped into the water so fast that the deep blue waves flew over the edges and blended seamlessly into the crystal floor.

“Um, yeah, that… that’s good.” He stammered, trying to figure out what to say in light of this situation. He knew what to say if a human, Jaffa, or Goa’uld saw him butt-naked. Not so much when a Tok’ra was involved. He frantically dug through his memories for anything that Sam might have mentioned regarding Tok’ra policy on nudity. Given how flustered he was right now, he wasn’t coming up with much.

Anise took in the scene and chuckled softly. He watched as she slowly strode forward, keeping that slight smirk on her face. When she reached the pool, she leaned over the edge and literally checked him out, her eyes roving shamelessly over his body. He gulped and stayed still, trying very hard to not allow his embarrassment to show. This was some kind of Tok’ra test, apparently. Either that, or Anise was interested in him.

She looked directly into his eyes. “Hmm. Perhaps I might join you in this pool.”

His eyes widened and he lost the battle with the blush. She was definitely interested in him. Now, he wondered, was it romantically or sexually? He thought hurriedly, and then blurted, “Well, I… whatever you want, I guess…”

Her small smirk grew into a full-blown one and she murmured, “I do desire to join you. However, I doubt that you would be able to enjoy properly the unique cultural quirks of the Tok’ra at this time.” She leaned back and gazed at him.

“Your notes were very helpful, Daniel. You bring a rather unique viewpoint, no doubt because so many different cultures have abounded on your homeworld over the ages, and you have studied them all. I think it would be most beneficial if you were to return at some future time to assist on our other archaeological projects.”

He blinked slowly at her. Then he blushed yet again and looked down to study the water’s surface with a grin. “Ah, future… yes, of course, I’d love to come back. That would be… fun.”

She grinned, then turned around and walked sensually to the entrance. She turned, just enough that he could see her eyes. “I very much look forward to your next visit. However, leave those uniform leggings behind. They do not suit that particular feature of yours. They should be displayed, not hidden.”

She vanished around the corner before he could recover enough to say anything.

Romantic. Her interest in him was definitely romantic. He laughed softly and shook his head in wonder. He turned around and sat down on the underwater bench. As his back hit the wall, he relaxed and started planning his next assault on Hammond. He was going to have to sweeten the man up if he wanted to come back here.


End file.
